


Extracted Files

by TheLateNightStoryTeller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, most unoriginal title ever XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLateNightStoryTeller/pseuds/TheLateNightStoryTeller
Summary: "Deleted" Fitzsimmons scenes from each episode (hopefully) of season 4. Initially posted on tumblr :)





	

The lights were dimmed and at last a quiet calm had settled over her and Fitz.

Jemma sighed, feeling Fitz’s warm chest beneath her cheek, his steady heart beat in her ear. She gripped his shirt, savouring how solid he was, how real.

She was so tired, but she needed this as much as sleep or food.

Her muscles uncoiled, tension trickling out of her as Fitz pulled her closer, kissed her forehead and the love surging through her, from him, from her own heart, could have moved any mountain.

“I recorded the game,” he told her softly.

“I may fall asleep,” she warned.

“This would be an ideal place to do that,” he teased and she smiled.

_‘We’re so lucky,’ she thought._

Even in jagged shreds of time, being together like this was more than she’d once even dreamed possible. Still she wanted more.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it,” she told him.

“Oh….” He was silent for a moment and she wondered with a jolt if he was more sore than he’d let on. “It’s OK,” he assured her genuinely. “You’re busy doing important things.” He kissed her hair, giving her a squeeze and she relaxed.

Definitely not upset. Not about that anyway.

“I do miss you,” she whispered, her breath sliding across the fabric of his shirt. She stroked her thumb over his heart. “And I was serious about a place to get away. I just wish…” She sighed. 

Was it so selfish for her to want one evening? One morning? An hour.

“I’ll make a meadow for you,” he promised.

She snorted. It wasn’t exactly approved use of the equipment.

“I’m serious,” he pressed.

“It’s against protocol.”

“Then I’ll lay down a lawn on the bloody roof,” he insisted stubbornly.

“That’s-“

He groaned. “Not allowed.”

“Incredibly sweet,” she corrected, pushing herself up. She smiled down at him, drinking in the twinkle in his eyes before leaning towards him for a slow kiss.

He bumped her nose. “You deserve it.”

“We both do,” she pointed out fairly.

Again he looked uncomfortable and she didn’t understand why. It faded quickly, replaced by a glint of humour.

“We’ll have blue flowers and butterflies,” he decided.

She laughed, only half believing he was serious as she settled back against his chest.

“And some trees, and maybe a few mon-“

“If you say _monkeys_ ,” she warned playfully.

“- mon… arch butterflies,” he elaborated and she giggled. “We’ll have our meadow date Jemma,” he promised. “And the cottage, and a walk by the ocean. We can have our whole lives together if you want.”

 _‘We’d better,’_ she thought fiercely. But that wasn’t a conversation she had the energy for tonight.

“It is,” she said purposefully. “I’m keeping you for the rest of my life.”

She couldn’t see his face but she felt his smile spread where his lips touched her hair.

“I know how you are when you set your mind to something,” he teased. He kissed her again and she closed her eyes, letting herself become a part of him, him a part of her.

He turned on the game and they stayed up a little later, cheering and bickering.

They were safe and they had each other. Whatever else, in her mind, that made her the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
